


他愉快的夜晚

by Anoncheyenne



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoncheyenne/pseuds/Anoncheyenne





	他愉快的夜晚

里昂从椅子上醒来，他感受到的只有两件事：他被人捆住了，眼睛上蒙了布条；他觉得热。

他试着挣脱捆住他的绳子，但这么做的后果是给自己增加了新的疼痛。他对着周围安静的空气发出呼喊，没有人回答他。他听见了水滴到地上的声音，这声音启动了他身体里隐秘的开关。在挣扎着想逃脱的时候，他身体里的热似乎沉寂了，但耳朵一旦捕捉到了水声，它又被挑起来了。里昂难受地在椅子上扭动身体，丝毫没在意自己张开的双腿，他的注意力现在都放在了涨大的阴茎上。他的乳头擦过覆盖在身上的布料，带来被轻柔啃噬的快感，还有溢出口腔的满足叹息。

里昂的脑子好像被抽走了所有的理性。没人在乎这一切是如何发生的，人们只在乎接下来会发生什么。在里昂视线所不及的地方，从那一排排开着的洞里，亮着一只有一只因为欲望而要流出蜜的眼睛。即使最结实的墙也挡不住他们沾着肉欲的呼吸。他们不能自己上，可是他们有足够多的钱，足够雇来完成他们的愿望。他们中间有几个按耐不住的，已经脱下了裤子，手正慢慢搓着自己家伙，喘息得像蓄势待发的猛兽，他们还拿着这些家伙在挡着的墙上小心翼翼地蹭，那粗糙的感觉所引发的疼痛更让他们等不急想看他们雇佣的那个幸运儿，是如何拿着自己的阴茎在这个可怜的男人身体里冲撞的。

里昂对周围正发生的事情一无所知。仅仅依靠摩操乳头是带不来他想要的快感的，他更想要的是来个人帮他手淫，而且是最直接的那种，用手指狠狠刺激他的龟头，让他赶快射出来。然后，再用沾着自己精液的手去捅自己的屁眼。这个想法刺穿了他的心脏，随之流出了浓稠的液体，在他的内部铺上了一层散发着腥气的膜。他要一个人过来，用着他身上最硬的东西，不留情地把膜给捅破了。他想到了被僵尸啃咬时的感觉。不道德的想象反而最能催生淫邪的欲念。恶心的感觉全被催化成了使人发麻的幸福。那些愈合的伤口都开始痒起来了。里昂想，我需要锋利的牙齿，就算他们再次撕下肉，我也是愿意的。

他流了很多汗，把他的身体变成只单纯用于引诱的物质。照在他身上黄色的灯光，是笑嘻嘻的同谋。不可见的光线是无数只油腻的手，它们从指缝里流出潮湿的口水，反复舔着这具无辜的肉体——不，他不可能是无辜的，若是这样今晚坐在这里的就会是另一个人。

看着里昂的眼睛在想，噢，这都是你的不对，你不应该把自己的身体裹在合身的西装里，也不该在别人对你吼叫的时候，只知道眨着晶亮的眼睛选择后退。当你选择暴露自己的弱点的时候，你就要自愿接受他人对你产生的各种想法。你也不能对此作出驳斥。因为是你自己亲手成就了罪恶。

里昂听到鞋子踏在地上的声音，它在他面前停下，然后踩上了里昂的阴茎。这应该是一双熟悉此中奥妙的鞋子，掌握着正好的力度，让里昂介于痛苦与快乐之间。里昂在鞋子下坦诚地露出自己软弱的神经，他抬高自己的屁股，为了更好地贴近鞋底。他听见笑声。一想到这或许是对自己的不屑，他就更加兴奋起来。兴奋容易引起不顾后顾的大胆。里昂配合着鞋子的节奏动起了自己的屁股，他分泌出了越来越多的前列腺液。他知道自己的内裤都湿了，不光是前面的。他动得更快乐，已全然不知如今他到底是在享受着单纯的快感还是从痛苦里汲取的快感。他只知道，他只要再努力一会，这存在他身体里无用的东西就能喷出来了。

“别让他那么快射。我们付那么多钱不是来看他被鞋子搞得射精的。”

这是里昂听到的第一句人类说的话。语气平静，内容下流。

里昂还来不及完全理解话里隐含的意思，放在阴茎上的鞋子就拿下来了。他的反应是出声请求对方不要这么做，明明只要再一会他就能获得短暂的解放了。对方显然不会理会他的请求，即便这请求听上去多么让人心软。

里昂感受到一条细长的东西放在了他的大腿上，接下来便是破开空气的声音。是鞭子。无生气的鞭子接连打在里昂的腿上，胸上，让穿着的衣服都变得破破烂烂的。在破开的衣服里，里昂新鲜的肉体露出来。这一副经过充足锻炼后得来的肉体。光是这种程度的裸露，就让些意志薄弱的人射了精。他们一边骂自己，一边用更饥渴的眼睛攫取肉体上活着的生命。他们把自己的手当作里昂身体的一部分，疯狂地舔着，这让他们又再次硬起来。

“让他给你口交！我们要看他舔鸡巴！快点！“

这个人着急的声音仿佛下一秒就要喉咙里呕出血来。

里昂的手被放开，他还没站直就被踢了一脚，跪到地上。他没想过要逃跑，他没有足够的力气，并且比起逃跑他更想的是让面前的人继续玩他的鸡巴。他的头发被抓起来，脸按在了对方的阴茎上。他不用别人教他怎么做，自觉的扬起头，用嘴巴拉开了拉链，褪下内裤，阴茎弹到了他的脸上，带着那股特有的味道。里昂的回应是迅速抓住了它，塞进了自己的嘴巴里。

他跪在这个人他看不见脸的陌生人面前，两只手爱抚着他的阴茎，用着自己嘴巴和舌头，假想着这是他自己被某人口交。他干得越发用力起来。此刻里昂就是个对着阴茎行着虔诚崇拜的信徒。他表达爱意方式是如此的合乎礼节，因为他们的教义是这样说的：

/当我们身处圣殿，双膝下跪，我们的行为，当虔诚热烈/  
/当我们已经躺到在床上，四肢缠绕，就让我们做成荡妇/

里昂正处着的地方，既是他的圣殿又是他朝思暮想的床，因此他应既如圣徒般忠诚又应如荡妇般疯狂。精液是洗涤他污秽灵魂的圣水。他的灵魂如何能是洁净的呢？行走在散发死亡气息僵尸中间的他，是怎么看都无法同纯洁挂钩的。那么，我们这群怀着大爱的人，才要将他拖入这场为他设置的仪式里，目的正是为了行伟大的拯救事业。我们是如此的爱你啊。

躲在阴处的人们被自己的寻找的歪理给感动了，他们心安理得地观看男人被奸淫的画面，为悬空在上面的正义的道德沾沾自喜。

里昂的舌头都快要生起火了，可他嘴里的东西却丝毫没有爆发的迹象。陌生人也被撩拨地急了，他不管里昂是否痛苦，抓着他的头发快速地在他嘴里来回抽插，跟着一股液体冲进了里昂的喉咙里，他大腿的肌肉抖动起来——他竟然因为这股冲力射精了。他的头发被放开，整个人无力地跌倒地上，在精神尚未完全回到肉体之时，他又被男人反身绑到了椅子上。

”把他带过来！“一个人说。他的要求立马引发了反对，同时有几个人说这样做是破坏了他们的协议。

”协议只说我不能把我的鸡巴插到他的屁眼里——你他妈的怎么还不把他带过来——对，把他裤子给脱了.......对，就是这样......操......我他妈就不该签那狗屁协议......”

剩下的人眼睁睁地看着里昂被带到这个男人的洞前，屁股正对着洞口。他看见里昂一开一合的小洞，满心想的是把自己鸡巴从这洞里伸出去，直接在里昂的穴里来上一发。但是，他妈的这洞除了能容下一只眼睛什么都伸不出去。

“我要是手边有个锤子，我就把这洞砸了......你应该自己来了看看你这个洞有多想让我的鸡巴塞进去捅捅.....哈，你是不是喜欢听这些......我就知道，我看见你的洞里流出来的水了......你肯定还想让我用舌头给你舔舔对吧.....我了解你们这号人，平时看上去就像个禁欲的神父，但是一旦到了夜晚.....对，就像是这样的夜晚......你们就会记着拿自己的手指胡乱地插自己的屁眼......你们不会觉得这就够了的......还会拿些烛台.....但是如果是你的话......小警察，你肯定不会拿烛台对吧，那玩意儿太娘炮了，你会用自己的抢对吧......只有那种又粗又大的玩意儿才能填满你的骚穴是不是......嘿嘿，我又说准了，你又流水了，警官先生......”

空间里都是沉重的呼吸声，大家都不生越轨人的气了，有些人还想让他继续说下去，有些人还真以为手边会有个锤子。他们要雇佣的男人把里昂绑在一根柱子上，然后要他滚。他们觉得请一个人来代替自己操这个小警察是个非常不划算的事情，是脑子被踢过的人才能想出来的主意。他们突然明白过来，操个警察对他们来说不会有一点影响，所以为什么不自己上呢？于是接下来的问题就变成了谁先上。据他们研究，里昂多半还是个处男，那么这个顺位就有着重大的意义了。这群人先前燥热的肉体，在这个严峻的问题都冷了下来，转而变成了一场克制的争吵，而他们争吵的中心却被冷落了。

里昂的身体不会因为一群男人的叽叽喳喳而回到正常，它只能被一根大鸡巴塞到身体里，并被精液填得满满的才能回到正常。但是现在他本来可以拥有的东西被夺走了，他唯一有的就是身后的柱子。所以，在嘈杂的争吵声的陪伴下，里昂抬起了自己的一条腿，让自己潮湿的洞口紧贴着冰凉的柱子。起先凉意让他哆嗦了一会，但很快那块贴合着身体的部分就捂热了，他陶醉的在上头摩擦着自己。在一开始，他的呻吟还不能被听见，但慢慢地呻吟声变大了，有几个人注意到了，争吵声就小了下去，他们屏住呼吸，眼睛又整齐地回到了里昂身上。

“......操......”

他们憋了很久，最后只换来了这么句没用的感叹。

”嗯......救救我......放......放开我......嗯......啊......哈......哈......放.......开.......唔唔.......我......我没办法......射出来.......唔......唔......”

他们看到眼泪从蒙着布下面流出来。所有人至少有一分钟都没有说话。

“好的，那么，”有个人整理好了情绪，开了话头，“我们来谈谈谁先干他。”

 

里昂在车上醒来，他看到浣熊镇的标牌立在眼前，加油站空无一人。他走下车，推开了自己命运。

里昂需要明白，每个紧追不舍的僵尸都是 -某个愉快的夜晚谈判破裂的产物-


End file.
